Snowflakes and Love
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: Elliot has a big surprise for Olivia on Christmas Day, but before hand he has a few surprises for her along the way.   E/O all the way..


_This is my from SVU fanfiction. _

_Elliot is already divorced from kathy but him and Olivia are still working together._

_With Christmas arriving, what surprises does he have in store for her beforehand, and what is the big surprise that is awaiting for her on Christmas? _

* * *

><p>It was just ten days before the arrival of Christmas, by the looks of things everyone in the city was in a festive mood. Normally, Olivia wasn't one of those people but had no idea was yet to come. In fact, just by Elliot telling her that he'd be at her place tomorrow around 6pm, made her wonder what he had in store.<p>

Perhaps this was just him trying to get her out of feeling the loneliness that came about every year at this time. What if this wasn't the case, inside Olivia couldn't help but feel a certain rush of excitement mixing with love that sent chills rushing down her spine. Judging from the way that he told her, seemed that they were going to two places that he always wanted to take her; but didn't require them both getting dressed up.

Needless to say, Olivia barely had gotten any sleep that night. The next morning, it had seemed that everything was going wrong. First, she cursed silently upon realizing that her coffee maker wasn't set, so having her first cup of coffee wasn't going to happen. In addition, to forgetting to charge her phone up last night.

Once she got to work things went from bad to worse, when a friend of the victim decided to scream and yell in her face until Elliot restrained him. After that the day was filled with the usual Chios, until at the end when Olivia left early to go home and change.

That wasn't yet another story when she realized that the jeans that she wanted to wear were in the laundry. With a breath of frustration, Olivia just threw on another pair, along with a long black sleeved shirt.

By the time that she was done, she headed outside to the corner where Elliot was waiting. As they continued walking, Olivia felt a rush of warmth from his hands before realizing the fact that he was holding her hand.

Something felt normal, but good. Was she dreaming, or was this really happening? Sure enough it was, which made her feel a certain type of love that she hadn't felt before, "So you going to keep me in the dark?"

A smile crept played on his lips, but said nothing. As they got closer, she heard him telling her to close her eyes. Olivia turned to face him," El, I am not closing my eyes."

"Close them Liv, keep them closed."

Upon resuming walking, Olivia felt her heart beginning to pound again. The excitement was building rapidly inside, until she was told to open her eyes.

Right in front was a giant skating ring," You're taking me Ice skating?"

Elliot grinned," Thought we might do something out of the ordinary, there's a lot that you don't know about me Liv."

Once they rented skates, Olivia let out a small laugh, "It's been awhile since I've skated."

"Hmm didn't know you knew how detective?" he replied as the two stepped out onto the ice. Right away, he had to learn on Olivia since he was a big wobbly on the ice," Take me hand," she said, noticing that Elliot seemed not to want to fall, " You scared of the ice El?"

" No, just don't want to fall flat on my ass," which made her smile," You'd like that wouldn't you Liv?"

Without a word, from any of them he then slowly took his hand into hers. Steadily the two began to skate around, each laughing. Indeed there was more in store for tonight than Olivia wasn't aware of. The big surprise was still yet to come, but for now the two continued enjoying their night together, until Elliot lost his balance and fell; taking Olivia down with him.

She was lucky just to have landed right on top of him, " Some Skater," she teased," Or did falling on your ass somehow bruise your ego?"

With a breath, he stood up before taking control of her hand," C'mon babe we've had enough. Got somewhere else to take you?"

" Oh tell that this just an excuse before you can't take that you fell on your ass?"

By the time the two had left the rink hand in hand, both ignoring the icy winds that were brushing against their cheeks. Instead they were too busy laughing in between teasing one another, until they headed into a park.

The sound of Olivia's laughter was all that was heard, as Elliot turned to face her. Suddenly she calmed when her eyes sunk directly into a sea of blue. Slowly his hand reached up, pulling back a tendril of hair away from her face.

Yet there was still silence between them, which made Olivia's heart pounding frantically inside of her chest. With one motion, he pulled her closer; his lips eager awaiting hers. Slowly their lips came together, at first it was slowly; as the two took their times to savior this moment.

Once the kiss had been broke, Olivia's eyes opened, noticing it was now snowing out. By the time they had arrived back at her place, as the front door to her apartment closed behind.


End file.
